Christmas In New York: A CEC Story
by HelenHenny
Summary: Chuck E. and friends are spending the holidays, this year, with Helen’s family in NYC. But how will Christmas play out when the season isnt qu“bright”


Christmas In New York

Chapter 1:

"You know, Helen? Spending the holidays in New York City is one of the best ideas you've ever had! Everything's so beautiful here this time of year! And, I can't wait to meet your family!" Chuck E. exclaimed excitedly. The mouse was driving the band's custom painted traveling van through the hustle and bustle of NYC's chaotic streets, ecstatic to be in the presence of the city that never sleeps.

"Aw, Chuck E.," Helen smiled. She was sitting directly beside him in the passenger's seat, using her cell phone as a navigation system, even though she technically didn't need it. "I'm so glad that all of you could come along! It's going to be a fantastic trip! I'm so excited for you guys to meet them, too! Being back in my hometown brings back so many amazing memories!"

Helen, who was hatched and raised in the "Big Apple" knew the city like the back of her wing and was incredibly enthusiastic to show her friends all of the beautiful major landmarks, restaurants, and shops. There was so much to see and do in New York.

Chuck E. nodded in agreement. "You've got that right! This is where I got my first big break, you know! In fact, when you think about it, this is kind of the place that brought all of us together!"

"And the place where I first tasted the most delicious, scrumptious, substance in the whole entire galaxy! Pizza!" Munch added proudly from the back seat. The others let out chuckles of their own at the alien-monster's enthusiasm over his one and only favorite cheesy snack.

"Even though I'm a country dog myself," Jasper began. "I've gotta admit that I'm pretty darn excited about this trip, Miss Helen! New York's a whole lot different from the fields and tumbleweeds of Nashville." The hound, who was from Tennessee, placed one of his paws to the window taking in all of the impressive skyscrapers and shining city lights. "I've heard tell about this place called 'Central Park', and my tail's just a waggin' to go for a walk there! I hear it's one of the biggest in the world!"

Helen giggled softly. "Well, I don't know about it being the biggest in the world, but it's definitely spacious Jasper!" The hen cautiously turned around in her seat to face her friends. "Oh, you guys are just going to love my family! They've been wanting to meet you all ever since I first told them that I'd joined the band! In fact, I don't think they've seen me since I left to be with you guys! They're going to be so surprised!"

"Uh, Helen," Chuck E. raised a single finger. "Your family does know that we're coming right? Like, all of us?"

"Right... about that..." Helen trailed off. "It was kind of a spur of the moment type thing! At first, I wasn't planning on it, but I know that they'll be excited to see all of you, anyways! They love company! Now that my brothers are a lot older and not at home as much, the house stays pretty quiet for the most part! Oh, that's right! You guys'll finally get to meet my big brothers, Henry and Harvey!"

"Oh yeah!" Chuck remembered. "I almost forgot! You are the youngest of your siblings, aren't you? I can't wait to meet them!" Chuck E. then peeked through the rear view mirror at Pasqually who was polishing his drum sticks in the back. "What about you, Pasqually? What are you most excited for?"

"Here we go..." Jasper mumbled, placing a paw over his face.

The Italian chef looked up with a huge grin. "I'm-a most excited to see all of the penguins and polar bears! Ooh!"

A sudden silence fell over the rest of the band member's followed by an audible sigh of annoyance from Jasper.

Chuck E. raised an eyebrow. "Um...Pasqually? You do know that penguins live in-"

"Chuck? Remember that talk we had about choosing your battles? Just let it go."

"Are we almost there, Chuck E.? I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole skyscraper right now!" Munch shouted.

"Munch, you just finished eating a whole pizza only ten minutes ago! You're telling me that you're hungry again, buddy?"

"Don't worry, Munch! We're almost there!" Helen replied sweetly. "My mom and dad always make a big dinner for Christmas Eve! By the time we get there, they should just be finishing up!"

"Oh, good! 'Cause I don't think I could wait that much longer!"

Suddenly, they began to come across a beautiful looking home buried away in what appeared to be the suburbs of the city; Christmas lights and stunning decorations scattered along the yard.

"Is this the place, Helen?" Chuck asked, taking in the beautiful exterior. It was the most eye-catching house on the entire block.

"It sure is!" she chirped while unbuckling her safety belt. "I can't believe we're actually here! It's been so long since I've been home! It's like a dream!"

Chuck E. couldn't help but grin at the lead singer's joy. He placed the van in "park", and unbuckled his own seatbelt before opening the door, and hopping out.

"Why don't you go ahead and let your parents know that you're here, and the rest of the gang and I will help carry in all of the luggage! We'll be right behind you!"

"Okay!" Helen smiled barely able to contain her exhilaration. She began to walk towards the door humming the tune of one of her favorite Christmas classics, "Deck The Halls". Once she came face to face with the stunning Christmas reef hung on the door, she used her feathered hand to knock gently. Suddenly two taller figures, a hen and a chicken, appeared at the door with shocked faces. One of them let out a huge gasp, and placed their feathers to their beak.

"Is-is that our little songbird, Helen?" the hen cooed with eyes of awe.

"Mom! Dad!" Helen beamed. She opened her wings and brought them both into a warm hug. "It's so good to see you guys! I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you more, sweetheart!" Helen's father replied. "We didn't think you'd be coming for the holidays this year! I know it's a long trip from your job to the city! What a wonderful surprise! Our little girl is home!"

"Aw, Dad! Distance could never stop me from being home for Christmas!" Helen assured him, kissing his cheek.

"Well, it looks like our Christmas wish has already come true! There's absolutely nothing that could make this day better! Just wait until your brothers see you! You've grown so much!"

"I have another surprise, Mom! I didn't come alone! The band and I drove here all together!"

As of on cue, the rest of the member's of Munch's Make Believe Band came walking towards them, joining Helen at the door. They all wore smiles of joy on their faces, with just a hint of nervousness at meeting the parents of the hen they all adored.

"Mom, Dad, this is Munch's Make Believe Band! One of the best things to ever happen to me! These guys are the ones I get to sing with every single night on stage!" Helen chirped. She pointed to the hound dog who was wearing his signature cow spot printed shirt, first. "This is Jasper T. Jowls! The best bass guitarist you'll ever meet!"

Jasper looked down bashfully, and removed his tall, cowboy's hat. "Aw, shucks! Howdy, Mr. and Mrs. Henny! It's a pleasure to meet y'all!"

"Why, It's very nice to meet you too, Mr. Jowls!" Mrs. Henny clucked.

"Oh, please, ma'am! Just call me Jasper!" he smiled.

Helen continued to introduce her friends. "And this is Pasqually! He plays the drums and makes the pizzas for all of the guests, and us, at Chuck E. Cheese's! He's an awesome drummer, and an excellent chef!"

"Hello! It's-a-so nice to meet you!" he nodded.

"Over here, is Mr. Munch!" Helen said nodding to her purple friend. "Not only is he the leader of our band, but he also plays the keyboard and writes most of the songs that we sing! He also loves pizza!" She let out a soft giggle.

Munch grinned widely and gave both of Helen's parents a warm handshake. "Hello!"

"Hello there!" Mr. Henny returned the greeting.

Just then, Chuck E. began coming up the pavement carrying a small stack of boxes and luggage in his hands.

"And last, but certainly not least! Mom, dad, this is Chuck E. Cheese, himself! The mouse that gave me my big break in the music industry! He's the one that makes all of the magic happen! He sings, he plays the electric guitar, and most of all, he's one of my best friends!" Helen beamed with a twinkle in her turquoise eyes.

Chuck couldn't help but blush a little at Helen's sweet, in-depth introduction. Despite being one of the most popular mice in show business and having hundreds of restaurants with his name on the door, he was a very shy and humble little mouse. He smiled.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Henny! Helen's told us so much about you! It's an honor to finally meet you guys!"

Both parents smiled, thrilled to be in the presence of such a famous celebrity.

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Cheese!" Mr. Henny exclaimed.

"Aw, you can just call me Chuck E."

"Well, Chuck E., we're so happy to have you and all of your friends at our humble home for the holidays!" Mrs. Henny gushed. "My goodness! He's even cuter than you described him to be, in person, Helen dear!" she placed a wing to her beak and whispered to Helen at a not-so-quiet volume. This caused Helen to flush a bright shade of pink, as well as Chuck E., who'd overheard the little comment.

"Oh, mom!" Helen looked down, embarrassed.

"Well! Let's not all stand around in this chilly weather! Come in! All of you! My wife and I were just finishing up Christmas Eve dinner!"

"Finally! Food!" Munch blurted out.

The whole gang laughed, before stepping into the warm, cozy home of the Henny's. Munch noticed that one of the humongous, lit-up reindeer decorations had glitched. 'Hmm, that's strange' he thought to himself. "I've heard that Rudolph has a red nose, but I didn't know it could turn on and off like that." He simply shrugged it off and stepped inside to join his friends.


End file.
